


Close To You

by ocean_bakon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Caring Dom! Chan, Chanlix shower sex, M/M, Shower Sex, Some steamy Chanlix, caring dom Chan is best Chan, felix babie, its sweet i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocean_bakon/pseuds/ocean_bakon
Summary: Chan has missed Felix, and Felix missed him too.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Lee Felix/Bang Chan, chanlix - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 214





	Close To You

“Felix, you stink.” Chan murmured from beside the boy he was addressing as they went over their schedules. 

Felix whipped his head towards Chan. “I took a shower yesterday. What are you talking about?” 

Chan sighed. “You took one before our concert. Now you smell like sweat.” 

“I’ll take a shower after we’re done reviewing our schedule.” Felix scoffed, slightly offended.

Chan rested his head on Felix’s shoulder. “Oh don’t be all angry. But I don’t think I can sit next to you any longer with the smell of sweat taking up the whole room.” Chan stood up and set the papers down, his hold now on Felix’s wrist. “Shower, now.” 

“Chan, I can do it after I review the schedule. I’ll do it another room if you hate it that much.” Felix said, a bit hurt.

“Nope. Now.” Chan shook his head and pulled Felix against him, lifting him up into his arms. 

Felix let out a small noise as he was lifted into Chan’s arms. “Hold on! I’ll do it now! Chill out!” 

Chan shook his head once more. “You don’t know how to wash properly.” 

Felix laughed. “So what are you going to do? Help me?” 

Chan nodded. 

And Felix’s heart stopped. “Wait you’re not serious. I can do it by myself. I’m not a child anymore.” 

“Don’t you remember when we used to shower together in the old dorms? I miss being that close to you, Felix.” Chan whispered into Felix’s sweat smelling hair. 

Felix blushed and hid his head in Chan’s shoulder. Those were the highlights of his younger years. “I do.” 

“I miss you, Felix. And with our busy schedules, there won’t be times when we can be together for more than a few minutes.” Chan said, pushing open the bathroom door with his foot, setting Felix down.

Felix would be lying if he said he didn’t miss the days when he and Chan would shower together. He missed how close they were when it was just the two of them in the small square room with water pouring over their heads. 

“I miss you too, Chan.” Felix smiled, starting to pull up his shirt. “But rules still apply, I’m first, then you. And no looking until I’m done undressing.” 

Chan chuckled. “Of course. I’m not looking.” He said as he turned around, listening as Felix turned on the shower water, stepping into it a few minutes later as the water heated up. 

“You can come in now.” Felix said, watching as Chan stepped into the shower,

Unclothed. 

Why was it so weird all of a sudden? It used to be every other day that Felix would see the older like this. 

Felix smiled weakly as Chan stepped closer to him, his arm reaching over Felix’s shoulder to grab the shampoo. 

“Turn around.” Chan whispered as he pulled away from Felix.

Felix’s blush darkened as he turned around, Chan’s hands massaging the shampoo into his head. 

This was Felix’s favorite part of their showers. The way Chan’s hands moved and massaged his head felt like heaven on Earth.

Felix let out a soft sigh of content, leaning into Chan’s touch. 

“You’ve missed this a lot, haven’t you?” Chan said, leaning his head down into the crook of Felix’s neck. “I can make you feel like this in other places too.” 

Felix’s head shot from Chan’s hands’, his head nearly smashing against the shower wall. “What?” He choked out. 

Chan backed up a small bit. “Sorry, Felix. I got carried away. My heart was speaking, more than my mind. I’m sorry. If you want to continue to shower by yourself, it’s fine.” 

Felix blinked and grabbed Chan’s hands gently. “Don’t be sorry. Don’t leave. I get it, kind of. I’ve missed being this close to you too, Chan.” 

Chan moved his hands from Felix’s grasp and pushed his soapy hair back from his face. “I won’t try any of that again. Let’s just take a normal shower, like we used to.” 

“It wasn’t a no, Chan.” Felix said softly as he looked away from the older boy. 

Chan shook his head. “It can be a normal shower, Felix. It doesn’t have to be something like that because I said it.” 

Felix looked back at Chan and wrapped his hand around Chan’s wrist, moving the older’s nearly giant hand to rest against his inner hip. “I want to be close to you.” 

“Felix? Are you sure?” Chan said into Felix’s neck, already getting closer to him. 

“Of course.” Felix breathed out.

A sweet smile crossed Chan’s lips as he placed small kisses onto Felix’s neck, his hands massaging Felix’s hips.

Small moans and sighs escaped Felix’s heart shaped lips as Chan’s lips moved elsewhere on his body, his hand slowly stroking Felix’s erect length. 

Felix crossed his legs as Chan’s hand moved faster, the older boy pushing his leg away quickly so that he could show Felix how much he missed him. 

“Ahh...Chan I can’t...” Felix shakily said as his body tensed up. 

Chan pressed sweet kisses to Felix’s face. “It’s okay, you can come, Lix.” And moments later, he came into Chan’s hand.

“Can you turn around for me, again?” Chan asked softly, helping the panting boy turn around as he nodded. 

Chan started pressing love kisses to Felix’s back as he lathered the younger’s cum onto his cock. 

“Hold onto the rails tightly, Lix. Take a deep breath.” He said as he slowly pressed into the boy, Felix’s body tensing up at the foreign but heavenly feeling it was giving him. 

Felix moaned softly, pressing his face as far as he could into the wall without it hurting. 

Chan started to rock into the boy, his hands roaming around Felix’s body to keep him from slipping. 

An array of noises escaped Felix’s lips with each push and pull of Chan inside of him. 

It sounded like music. 

Chan started to pound a bit faster into the boy, the noises becoming louder. 

All that could be heard between the two was heavy breaths and the noises now escaping the two of them. 

Chan felt as Felix tightened upon him, the older hissing before he loosely placed his hand over Felix’s that was gripping the rail. 

Felix smiled down at their hands and placed his free one against Chan’s lower back. “I missed you, Chan.” He moaned breathily. 

“I missed you too, Felix. I missed you so much.” Chan breathed before he came inside of Felix. 

This caused the younger to meet his climax, his body arching over as heavy breaths escaped the two. 

Felix stood up again shakily and turned around, gripping Chan as if his life depended on it. 

“We forgot to get the shampoo out of your hair. And we still have to clean up. But you stay there, Felix. Let me take care of you.” Chan said as he grabbed the shower head and started to wash the shampoo out of Felix’s hair.

“You’ve already taken care of me.” Felix whispered, his head pressing against Chan’s chest. 

Chan put the shower head back up and grabbed a rag, getting soap on it before he started to clean up their mess. “We’ll be able to relax sooner if one of us does this. It must be so hard for you to be standing right now.” 

Felix sighed a sigh of content and relaxed against Chan as he cleaned the two of them up. 

The water was soon turned off and the two grabbed towels, Chan drying Felix and then himself off before they lazily walked to Felix’s room. 

Felix fell down onto the bed instantly and Chan followed behind, his arms wrapping around Felix as he pulled him as close as he could. 

“I love you, Chan. I missed being that close to you.” Felix whispered before he placed a small kiss on Chan’s jawline. 

Chan buried his face in Felix’s wet hair. “I love you too, Felix.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this sweet little fic as much as I loved writing it!


End file.
